The oddience
by DAITO the oni
Summary: The second chapter in the oddience story, hope you enjoy


Chapter 2: the false truth

"Okay, okay, you want answers bro, I'll tell you, as you know there are 3 gangs and 3 cults in L.A, the 3 gangs are already known but out of all the cults only one is known." the vapor member tells Edgy, "I already know that, tell me what the gangs intentions are!" Edgy shouted at the vapor member, "Edgy calm down, I'll take care of this." Annalise says calmly to Edgy, "Now let's see what you know", Annalise then proceeds to use her psychic abilities to drag out every little piece of information from the vapor members brain, and when she is done explains it to Edgy and the others, "The gangs are planning to completely destroy L.A with a gang war, The vapors, the double-crossers, and the reds." Annalise said, "Yes but what about the cults, do they have any part in the war?" Edgy asked, "He doesn't know, we should probably find more info tomorrow, we gotta get out of here before the sun comes up." Annalise said, "It's 3:00 in the morning where are we gonna go?" Edgy said to Annalise in sort of a silly tone, "Oh true, let's go partying again guys!", Annalise's words were then followed by a cheer of all the oddience members at the party, "I'll catch up" Edgy said, "I gotta deal with this guy first.", Edgy walks over to the vapor member lying on the ground, "Now what am gonna do with you?", "You can start by coming home every once and a while edgy, don't wanna make dad mad!" the vapor member said in a demonic voice, "What, your voice, it sounds so familiar," Edgy said, "It should, it's your uncle, Beelzebub!", the vapor member then started to bleed from his nose and his body engulfed in black flames and he begins to walk toward Edgy slowly and menacingly saying, "Your daddy wants to see you Edgy, Your daddy Zepar want's to talk to you, he misses you Edgy!" Shouted Beelzebub, "I'm surprised you got your gluttonous ass off the couch for once beelz." Edgy said like a total badass to Beelzebub, then outta nowhere he is cut in half by a masked man, not human, but a vampire, Blue who was protecting Edgy, "Wanna explain what that was?" Blue asked, "That is Beelzebub, one of the demon lords from hell," Edgy said, "my father was devil worshiper, Beelz and the other six demon lords were considered family by my father, but to me, it felt like hell in my own house.", "So is he dead now, or did he just vanish for now?" Blue asked, "You can only kill one of the demon lords by killing their physical body, he just possessed this man from a distance, basically from hell." Edgy explained, "Okay, but do you think we should go before Annalise goes crazy on our asses for not partying with her and the others?" Blue said, "Good point, let's go, don't wanna be at the scene of the crime." Edgy said agreeing with Blue, the two of them left the scene of the crime, but on top of the roof of one of the buildings next to it, there is a man in a hooded robe and a monster behind him, "I can see you want to kill him snooze, but not yet, remember what my father said, don't attack until they are at their most vulnerable, you stupid demon.", The hooded man said to the demon he called snooze, "your father said we can't go back to hell until he's dead, let's just kill him already." snooze said, "SILENCE, DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL YOU, IF HE WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO ESCAPE HELL, THEN HE'S POWERFUL ENOUGH TO KILL YOU WITH ONE HAND, YOU STUPID DEMON!" The hooded man shouted at the demon, "We will soon attack him, but until then snooze, calm yourself.", snooze then walked off in a huff, the hooded man then looked back and said, "we'll soon meet, my brother Edrigan.", back at the oddience house, they're partying up a storm, going nuts on alcohol and food, but Edgy seems to not enjoy this party, standing outside with a drink in his hand enjoying the beautiful night, "You good edgy?" Annalise asked him, "Yeah, just something came up, an old family member contacted me and I don't wanna see him." Edgy told Annalise, "Was it your father?" Annalise asked Edgy, "THAT FUCKER CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL CARE, but no, it wasn't him, it was one of my uncles," Edgy said with a little bit of anger in his voice, "He wasn't the best uncle, he tortured me and abused me.", "That's awful, your father just let him do that?" Annalise asked, "Let it happen, he was the one who told him and my other 6 uncles that I needed strength, that I needed to become like him, but I left home, I couldn't deal with that." Edgy said, he was about to start another sentence when Blue ran outside in a panic, "Guys we can't find Lauren or Jason, have you guys seen them?", "No, we haven't, search out here, I'll tell everyone inside that we can't find them." Edgy said, "They already know that we can't find them, they're all searching." Blue said, for about an hour the oddience searched for Jason and Lauren when after an hour they found them making out in the laundry room on top of the washer, "Okay that's enough for one night, everyone to bed and you two get your hands off of each other, that's enough excitement for one night."

To be continued


End file.
